Rusted Warriors
by WoofumsPup
Summary: Rusty finds himself alive with a young woman about his age. Why is he alive and who is this woman. Please read and review. Rusty x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Zakuro Yoshida aka Ichigo © Kurenai Yuhi-sensei

Gundam Seed © Mitsuo Fukuda & Chiaki Morosawa

Rusty finds himself alive, in a private home with another Z.A.F.T. red.

---

"Mr. Mackenzie? Can you hear me?" a female voice asked quietly. Rusty's eyes were closed but he heard her. Hidden within his hand concealed hand was a small knife. He decided that the only way to get out of this place was to hold her hostage. Catching her off guard, he jumped on top of her placing the knife at her neck. She gasped at how quick he was but she stayed still.

"Who the hell are you?" he yelled.

"I…um…I am Zakuro Yoshida," she said trying to stay calm.

"Where the hell am I?"

"In a person's house,"

"Who is this person?"

"I…I…I don't know!"

"WHO IS THIS GOD DAMN PERSON!"

"HONESTLY, I DON'T KNOW!!!!"

Rusty sighed angrily as he looked into the girl's red eyes_. Almost everything about her is red, dark red hair, red eyes and the red Z.A.F.T. uniform, _Rusty thought before stopping. He looked her up and down seeing that she was really wearing a Z.A.F.T. uniform.

"Where did you get this uniform?" he asked groggily.

"I was issued it by Z.A.F.T." she answered trying to get away.

"Stop that! Try anything fun and you'll die," He said grabbing her by the hair. "Now wear did you get this uniform!" he yelled.

"I already told you! I'm a Z.A.F.T. red! I probably graduated at the same time you did!" she yelled back. He sighed again as a male entered the room. He was kind of meaty in the arms and in the legs but buff in the other places. Rusty quickly released Zakuro causing her to cough.

"I see you meet your comrade," the man smirked. Zakuro glared at the man, as she sat up.

"Who are you?" Rusty asked concealing the knife within the sheets.

"Just your average Joe. You don't need to know my name," he said with an evil tone.

"You can't keep us here! We have families to go back to!" Zakuro yelled. The man slapped her across the face forcefully causing her to fall.

"I can do what ever I please with you. You belong to me," he said with a laugh.

"Didn't anyone teach you to never hit women!" Rusty yelled jumping on the man. Rusty pushed him to the floor placing the knife at his neck.

"If you try to kill me she'll die right now," the man smirked.

"What do you mean?" Rusty asked suspiciously.

"There's a sharp shooter that will take her," the man said happily. Rusty released the man going back to Zakuro.

"What do you want for us?!" He asked angrily.

"Serve me, and I'll let you live. I might let you go back to your families," the man laughed.

"Why?! Why can't we go home!?" Zakuro cried.

"Do you know how much money it took to bring you two back to life?!" the man yelled.

"What do you mean?" Zakuro and Rusty asked together.

"How do you think you're still alive?! I was the one who brought you back! It took me trillions of dollars to do this! All the naturals I tried to bring back I couldn't do it. I could only bring back you two. You _coordinators_," the man said angrily.

"You're part of Blue Cosmos aren't you?!" Rusty said standing in front of Zakuro defensively.

"Aren't you smart?" the man joked.

"Please let us go," Zakuro asked. The man laughed leaving the room. Tears streamed down her face.

"Hey, we'll get out of here," Rusty said calming her.

"But how Mr. Mackenzie?" she asked as he wiped her tears away.

"First off, Call me Rusty, Ms. Yoshida. We'll come up with a plan," he said with confidence.

"You don't need to call me that, Zakuro is fine," she responded still crying.

"Please don't cry. We'll get out of here. I know we will," he said wiping the tears away.

"What do you mean?! How can I not cry!" she yelled.

"It would be better if you didn't show any weakness," he said trying to pull her close to him. She refused to move trying to cry herself to sleep.

"Please Ms. Zakuro! Let me comfort you, you'll feel better," Rusty said. She threw herself on him crying loudly. He hugged her rubbing her back with comfort.

"There, there Ms. Zakuro, as long as we're together I'll protect you," Rusty said with comfort.

"Really?" she asked looking at his face.

"Really," Rusty answered wiping the tears away from her eyes again.

"How did you die?" she asked. Rusty looked at her surprised before giving a small smile.

"If you sit on my lap, I'll tell you the whole story," Rusty smiled.

"Why?" Zakuro asked.

"You're squeezing me to hard," he answered.

"Okay," she sighed sitting on him.

"When I infiltrated Heliopolis. We went into a groud skrimish and I was shot in the head killing me within 30seconds," Rusty said looking down.

"I'm so sorry," she said hugging him tightly.

"How did you die?" Rusty asked causing Zakuro to freeze.

"I was a spy for Z.A.F.T. and they sent me to a base in California. Late one night a soldier came back from a bar drunk as I walked to the quarters I was assigned to. I had completed my mission and it was time for me to head back to the PLANTs. The soldier thought I was some type of animal and shot me several times before leaving me to die. I bled to death from the wounds inflicted upon me," she whispered in his ear.

"You had a horrible death much worst than mine," Rusty told her. They looked each other in the eyes blushing shlightly.

"Since you want to protect me, I'm going to protect you," she whispered.

"WHAT?!" Rusty yelled in embarrassment.

"I want this to be 50/50. I'm going to protect you and you are going to protect me," she whispered.

"Are you trying to tell me that you want me?" Rusty asked.

"No, I don't want you. I NEED you," she blushed. Rusty blushed as well seeing the tears fall from her eyes again.

"Why are you crying again?" He asked wiping the tears away again.

"I know I shouldn't have said that. I shoudn't have tried to rush something that. It's just that, ever since 2 months ago I fell in love with you. I…I took care of you while you were out cold. And this whole time, I've been waiting for you," she cried.

"Don't cry, don't cry," He told her.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything!" she yelled crying. She knew that the words she said could have never be taken back.

"Shush, It's okay," he said trying to calm her.

"It's not okay! I said something that I should have never said!" she cried loudly.

"It's OKAY! I'm going to stay with you and protect you. That's a promise," he said kissing her bare cheek. She blushed greatly backing away from him.

"You don't hate me?" she asked a small voice.

"No," Rusty answered.

"Why? I said I fell in love with you and you give me a kiss," she continued in her small voice.

"Why? Who shouldn't fall in love with a beautiful girl like you?" Rusty answered pressing his lips against hers.

---

If you want me to continue this send me a review saying "continue this" or "please continue"


	2. Chapter 2

Rusted Warriors

Rusted Warriors Chapter 2

--

Rusty felt Zakuro go limp in his arm he pulled away from her lips to see her face.

"Zakuro? Are you alright?" He asked shaking her. _Wow…she fainted… _Rusty thought laying her down on the bed. Rusty watched her sleep before looking for the sharp shooter.

"You know I'll protect you. I'll try to be there for you, always," Rusty said brushing her hair out of her face. _She's still blushing…I wonder why she got involved._ Rusty thought. His hand trembled as he touched her belly; her body slightly flinched causing him to blush. Slowly he laid near her face staring at her. Zakuro's face was calm as he slightly rubbed her belly. She flinched again but this time her eyes opened.

"Oh, hello Zakuro," Rusty said blushing. Confused and sleepy she yawned. Rusty rubbed her belly silently as she touched his face. He pulled her close to him causing her to gasp.

"What are you doing?!" She asked. Rusty laughed pulling her under the blanket.

"I think you need a lot more sleep," Rusty smirked.

"You're kidding right?!" she gasped feeling something warm against her neck. She slightly groaned knowing that he was kissing her. She tried to kiss him back but he playfully backed away.

"It's time to sleep now," Rusty told her lying on top of her.

"WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled as he laid his head on her breast.

"You're squishy. I'm making sure you don't go anywhere aka using you as a pillow. You're very squishy," Rusty said snuggling her. She blushed trying to settle in for the night.

"Can you please stop snuggling me? It's hard to sleep," she said with a yawn. Smirking he began to snuggle her more. She sighed softly playing with his hair.

"Have you ever seen me naked?" Rusty asked.

"Wha…What makes you think that?" She asked uneasy.

"Well, if you took care of me did you bathe me?" Rusty asked.

"Um…yes…" she said in a small voice. Rusty stared at her silently as she covered her face. Ashamed she tried to stop herself from crying.

"Why are you crying?" Rusty asked removing her hands.

"I'm so ashamed of myself, seeing a man before marriage," she said crying.

"Don't worry about it," Rusty said.

"Please let me make it up to you," she mumbled as Rusty wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You don't need to. I mean you've already made it up to me by taking care of me," Rusty told her.

"No, I need to make it up to you by doing something, please!" She said sadly.

"I already told you I don't need you to do anything," He said still brushing the tears away.

"Please let me do something! Why don't we-" she tried to say before Rusty cut her off.

"No way! I'm not going to do that!" Rusty yelled blushing.

"I didn't mean _that_, I meant why don't we shower together?" Zakuro suggested.

"I don't know…It's tempting to say yes but no. You've already made it up to me by taking care of me," Rusty answered. She sighed before pulling him into the bathroom. She turned on the bath water before she began to undress. In awe Rusty watched her remove her last articles of clothing.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get in?" she asked standing in the shower. Rusty thought over his options silently. He could either leave the room or get into the tub with her. The boy shrugged removing his clothes before getting into the tub with Zakuro.

"Okay we're in the same bath together so now we can get out," Rusty said before Zakuro pulled him back to her.

"You're not going anywhere. You're going to bathe me like how would bathe you," Zakuro said as she rubbed his back.

"But," Rusty started.

"I'm not going to kill you or anything. I trust you'll do the right thing," Zakuro said with a smile. Eventually Rusty gave in washing her body before stepping out of the shower. She stayed in the shower with a daze look on her face.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at her face. She didn't respond as her body rocked back and forth.

"Zakuro, are you okay?" he asked getting back into the shower. Just as he was about to put his hand on Zakuro's shoulder she fell backwards onto the slippery tile. As fast as he could he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Zakuro, What happened?! Are you alright?! Answer me!" Rusty said in a panic. He heard a knock on the door room door as he pulled her out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around her as the door opened from the other room. He quickly dried himself off putting on his clothes. He picked Zakuro up carrying her to the other room.

"So you two love birds decided to shower, eh?" the man from before asked. Rusty growled softly holding onto his love.

"She's a beautiful girl, isn't she?" the man said getting closer to them.

"Get any closer and I'll kill you," Rusty threatened.

"I wouldn't be making threats if _I _were you," the man said. Zakuro woke up wrapping her arms around Rusty's neck.

"Hey Zakuro, did you sleep well?" the man asked with a smug smile. She shivered pulling herself closer to Rusty.

"Rusty, please help me," she muttered.

"Rusty, PLEASE help me!" the man said mocking her.

"Shut up! You're keeping her in this mad house! Don't you think she'd want to leave?!" Rusty snapped.

"She could always leave but there's always the chance of being shot," the man said with a laugh.

"Why don't you keep me here and let her go? I can serve you for the rest of my life and…Let her go," Rusty reasoned.

"Fat chance…I'm not letting either of you leave you know too much!" the man said before slamming the door behind him.

"Zakuro…Did he ever hit you?" he asked once the man was gone.

"Yes…Multiple times…He said I spent too much time caring for you," she whispered in his ear. Rusty growled slightly as he set Zakuro on the bed.

"I'm going to kill him, Zakuro; I'm going to kill him slowly and painfully. No one should be beaten especially for taking care of another," Rusty growled.

"Rusty, can I get dressed?" Zakuro asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure," he grumbled still angry.

"Rusty?" she said quietly.

"What?!" he snapped.

"Calm down…please," she said softly as she hugged him.

"Why should I?!" he growled.

"Because…It pains me to see you upset," she said with tears in her eyes. He looked her in the eyes before sighing.

"Don't cry," he mumbled.

"Please don't do anything that will get yourself killed," she cried.

"I won't," he said.

"Promise me that anything you do that I can help you," Zakuro said above a whisper. Rusty stayed quiet for a long period of time causing Zakuro to worry.

"No, you could get killed again," Rusty said after a while.

"So could you, if you die I die, deal?" she reasoned. Rusty thought it over silently.

"Well there is strength in numbers and reds should always stick together so I guess we have a deal," Rusty said hugging her, "As long as you promise to marry me."

"What?!" she said surprised.

"As long as you promise to marry me," Rusty repeated.

"But…we barely know each other. I do love you but don't you think we're rushing things?" Zakuro said faintly.

"No, but by the time we do get out of here we'll be able to marry," Rusty said kissing her lips. He felt her go limp again causing him to chuckle.

"Oh Zakuro, you faint too easy," Rusty said laying her down. He yawned quietly lying down next to her watching the sun set. He rolled over closing his eyes. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her cheek and neck before drifting off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Rusted Warriors Chapter 3

Rusted Warriors Chapter 3

--

Rusty woke up to Zakuro's thrashing. He groggily looked at her seeing that she was asleep. _Is she dreaming about something? _He thought observing her.

"Zakuro, wake up," he yawned. She continued to thrash violently before she woke up with a jerk. She threw her arms around him sobbing.

"Z-Zakuro?" he asked. She continued to sob causing him to worry.

He rocked her gently kissing the top of her head.

"Shush, Zakuro…You're okay. It was only a dream," he murmured lovingly in her ear. He repeated his words until she calmed down to a whimper.

"Rusty, I'm scared," she whispered.

"Don't worry, there's no reason to be," Rusty said kissing her cheeks.

"No there is…Today is the first day we work," Zakuro said.

"Don't worry, I'll stay next to you the whole time," Rusty smiled. Zakuro nodded going to the door.

"WOAH! Zakuro, at least put some clothes on! You're still in a towel," Rusty exclaimed. She blushed violently before falling to the ground.

"Zakuro!" He yelled racing to her. He sighed with relief seeing that she had only fainted. Rusty kissed her gently before dressing her. He carried her out the door looking down the hallway. _I might be able to get you out of here_ Rusty thought walking down the hall. _I want to free you, you don't belong here _he thought. Rusty wandered around until Zakuro woke up.

"Rusty where are we?" she asked. Rusty didn't answer. He saw a familiar blonde man ahead of him.

"Mi…Miguel?!" he asked. The man turned around and seemed to be surprised.

"Rusty Mackenzie! You're alive!" Miguel said astonished.

"I know, I'm as surprised as you are," Rusty said letting Zakuro stand.

"It seems like you have a girlfriend now," Miguel said with a laugh.

"Where's Tracii?" Rusty asked looking around him. Miguel looked down and kept his head down for awhile.

"Come with me," Miguel said softly. Zakuro and Rusty looked at each other before following Miguel.

"Tracii has a fighting spirit. She fought against that man. She never did what he ordered her to do. One day he was fed up with her attitude and he did this to her," Miguel muttered pulling back a curtain. Her body was tied to a wall; her head was bleeding and drooping.

"Tracii," Miguel said softly. She lifted her head weakly giving him a smile. He walked to her kissing her lips. Her eyes became watery as he pulled away.

"Don't cry Tracii," Miguel told her.

"They ma-made an example of her didn't they," Zakuro said taking Rusty's hand.

"Yes," Miguel answered looking at Zakuro.

"They didn't have to do that to her!" Zakuro said loudly.

"No they didn't. She doesn't have to be tied here. It's because of me that she has that pride," Miguel said wiping the blood off her face.

"Miguel, how did you get here?" Rusty asked.

"The same way you did, I died…Tracii died, and then we were reborn here," Miguel said looking around.

"I'm going to be kind to you Tracii," the man from before smirked. Tracii growled but kept her head low as Miguel stood in front of her defensively.

"I'm going to let you go. We need more workers," the man said cutting her down. Miguel caught her as he walked away.

"Co-Come ba-back here!" she yelled. The man sneered as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Rest Tracii and I'll do your work," Miguel told her.

"No Miguel, I-I can d-do it," Tracii responded standing up. She took a couple steps before falling down. She stood up again walking away. Zakuro walked with her knowing she would need help.

"Tracii, do you remember me?" Zakuro asked.

"I'm s-s-sorry bu-but n-n-no," Tracii said getting support from Zakuro.

"I'm Yoshida Zakuro, remember now?" Zakuro told her.

"Little Zackie?" Tracii asked.

"Yes, I'm the same Little Zackie," Zakuro told her.

"I'm sorry you had to die," Tracii said softly.

"No I'm sorry that you had to die," Zakuro said sadly.

"Please don't tell anyone but I…I think I'm pregnant," Tracii said sadly.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Zakuro asked.

"If that man learns I am pregnant he could do something to my baby," Tracii said sadly.

"Have you told the father yet?" Zakuro asked.

"N-No…I think it's best if Miguel didn't know," Tracii answered.

"No Tracii you need to tell him," Zakuro said firmly.

"Wh-Why?" Tracii asked.

"Tracii if you don't something bad could happen," Zakuro said worried.

"N-No Zakuro…I won't tell him. If I do Miguel will tell," Tracii responded.

"Tell me what?" Miguel asked.

"Nothing," Tracii muttered.

"She's pregnant!" Zakuro said loudly. Tracii looked down with dismay trying to get away. Miguel took Tracii from Zakuro hugging her.

"Let go of me," Tracii said quietly.

"Tracii I want to keep this baby," Miguel whispered to her. Tracii blushed as the man came back.

"So you're pregnant? You need to be resting up…You should have told me and I wouldn't have tied you up. This is not good…Not good at all, come here we need to get you checked. Come quick we need to check your baby," the man said worriedly.

"No…She's NOT going ANYWHERE," Miguel said angrily.

"You still need to check the baby's health…This is not good at all. You need to check the baby's health," the man said pacing back and forth.

"Miguel I…I think we should go," Tracii said softly.

"Yes…come you 4, we need to check the baby…This isn't good at all!' the man said hitting his head.

"Why do you seem so worried about this baby? You don't like coordinators and you're worried about their baby," Rusty said forcefully.

"I don't care if the baby is a coordinator or not a baby is a baby!" The man said worriedly.

"You're not making any sense," Rusty answered.

"I've killed a child on accident before; I'm not letting another child die because of my faults," the man responded.

"Will you let us out so we can take care of this baby?" Tracii asked as Miguel helped her walk.

"I'll think about it…You have a 75 percent chance of me saying yes. No baby should be in here…I don't have any place where you could take care of a baby. This isn't good…not good at all!" the man said taking them through hallways.

"I love Tracii. At least let her take care of the baby on the outside world. You can keep me here," Miguel said trying to bargain.

"No…Baby needs a father…You both will have to go…No...no….no this isn't good," the man said taking them to a room.

"What about Rusty and Zakuro?" Tracii asked.

"They'll have to stay here…You can't stay this baby must be raised on the outside world," the man said over and over again. Zakuro looked away but hugged Tracii.

"You should leave, good luck with your baby," Zakuro said softly.

"No! Not with out you guys!" Tracii responded. Zakuro and Rusty didn't respond as the man took Tracii and Miguel into a room.

"Wanna make out?" Rusty asked playfully. Zakuro gave him a glare before looking away.

"I was just joking but I think I found our way out of here," Rusty replied.

"How?" Zakuro whispered.

"Through pregnancy but we have to wait for a while," Rusty whispered.

"Why?" Zakuro asked as Rusty pulled her close.

"If we do it now then the man probably won't let us out. This is against my way though…I made a pact with myself that I wouldn't have sex with anyone until after I'm married," Rusty whispered.

"Then I don't mind staying here," Zakuro muttered.

"No as of now I've broken that pact. I want to help you get out of here," Rusty whispered. They wait 20 minutes when the door finally opens. Tracii and Miguel walked out of the room.

"What did they say?!" Zakuro asked.

"She's pregnant with twins," Miguel told her.

"That's wonderful!" Zakuro said happily.

"It's not wonderful unless you're with us," Tracii said sadly.

"We'll be with you as soon as we possibly can…Miguel take good care of Tracii," Rusty told them. The man came out of the room.

"Tomorrow you two may go. The doctor says she needs better medical care," the man told them. He walked away as Miguel kissed Tracii. She pushed him away crying on his shoulder.

"I just want them to be with us!" Tracii said softly.

"Don't worry we have a plan," Rusty whispered to them.


	4. Summer Hiatus

Sorry no new Chapter…

**Sorry no new Chapter…**

**For the next week and a half I won't be writing anything due to final**

**So there will be a temporary Hiatus until the finals are over. I'm tempted to write something but right now…**

**Finals are more important than writing….**

**Sorry,**

**To those loyal readers that I let down think that it was a new chapter**

**I wish you have a good day…And don't feel down because…**

**SUMMER IS HERE! YEAH!**


	5. Summer Hiatus Lifted

Summer Hiatus Lifted

**Summer Hiatus Lifted!**

**I'm out of school and I'm so ready to write for a long time!**

**I just got back from a party…I was bored and I came up with some good ideas.**

**And those stories that I haven't updated since my last hiatus…**

**Don't worry I'll update those too!**


End file.
